


I Ask The Stars About You

by ButWhenDidIAsk



Series: The Universe Listens [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cheater Harry Potter, Down And Out Harry Potter, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhenDidIAsk/pseuds/ButWhenDidIAsk
Summary: After Draco left Harry once he confronted Harry about cheating on him, Harry is a wreck.His mind healer suggests that he write a letter to Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Universe Listens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	I Ask The Stars About You

Since Draco had left, Harry's life completely changed. Waking up to a cold empty bed, no "good morning"s accompanied with the brightest smile Harry had ever seen.

After a week of what could only be described as a series of mental breakdowns, Harry's mind healer suggested that he write Draco a letter. Of course, Draco had cut off any and all communication with Harry so the letter would not reach him but the aim of it was to say everything he wanted to say with none of the consequences 

So he did.

"My dearest, Draco

I ask the stars about you

Look up every night for an answer 

If you were ok

If you had moved on

I haven’t been the same since you left

Everyone can tell

Maybe it’s the never ending rain

Or the gaping hole not only in my heart

But also In my very soul

The constant reminder of my greatest regret

I ask the stars about you

And sometimes they respond

They show me visions of somewhere far away

Somewhere I cannot find

I find comfort in the stars

It feels as if they are a connection between us

Their glow only visible in the quiet of night

Just as our relationship was not as it appeared 

I guess that’s my fault

And I offer no excuses

I think I understand now

Your obsession with the stars

Your family is up there

Watching over you 

I still ask the stars about you

Even when the sun is high in the sky

I wonder if you are happy

And If you miss me

As I miss you.

Yours  only,

Harry J. Potter"

By the last letter of 'Potter', Harry had splattered the letter with salty tears and put the letter in an envelope before falling asleep holding it. Little did he know that his owl had seen the letter and had taken it upon herself to deliver it, and so, Harry woke up perched uncomfortably on a chair without his letter.

Instead, he saw a different envelope beside him. Written in elegant handwriting ' _Harry_ '

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! From here on out it will be a proper story and not a poem type of thing, subscribe to the series to keep up with the story of Harry and Draco


End file.
